Harmonia Legacy
by imaginair
Summary: Evil isn't born, it's created. A small look into why Ghetsis Harmonia became the evil villain we all know and hate today.


Harmonia Legacy

Streaming golden light slowly peaked over the horizon causing the rolling hills and mountains of the Lucanosa Valley to be bathed in a warm glow. Streaks of pink and magenta filled the sky and cast an iridescent hue on the puffs of white clouds scattered about the otherwise clear blue sky. It was going to be the perfect summer day.

Gi-gi sighed as he turned away from the warm light pouring through his windows as he once again began concentrating on the pile of work his tutor had given him. There would be no going outside and playing today. His father and his teachers all told him he was very clever and brilliant at school, but if he didn't study and work hard, it would mean nothing. His father would be very disappointed in him if he didn't do well. He didn't want to ever disappoint his father… not ever… especially because father could be so angry sometimes.

The boy looked back down at the book he was currently studying, Pokemon Farm, which was about a bunch of Pokemon who kicked out their human owners so that they could be free and independent. The Tepigs had been the ones that had taken over the farm and claimed that all Pokemon needed to work and serve the same amount so that they all could be the same levels and equal. However, the Tepig had given away more and more of their responsibilities to other Pokemon like a kind yet unintelligent Mudsdale who worked himself to death for the good of the farm. Eventually the Tepigs all evolved into Embroars and the other farm Pokemon noted that now that they were fully bipedal, they resembled their human trainers they had tried so hard to get away from. It was an interesting book, but he'd rather be outside with Pokemon instead of cooped up with an old man and a book that he didn't fully understand.

Gi-gi looked up at his tutor and asked, "Sir, I don't understand what I'm supposed to get out of this book… I've read this book twice now and I still don't see the point of it."

His tutor, Professor Cedar, said, "That's because you can't just read it for face value. You have to keep in mind that when the author was writing this, the Regions east of the Kalos and Galar Regions had started forming a regimented government that promoted equality for their citizens. They overthrew their League system and established one where all their citizens were given Pokemon of equal level as well as create an economic system where everyone would theoretically receive the same wage no matter what a person did for their work. Pokemon Farm points out all the flaws of their leaders and how all of them were just as corrupt and power-hungry as the League supposedly is."

Gi-gi stared down at the pages for a moment before saying slowly, "I kind of liked the Tepigs though. The other Pokemon were just stupid and they would never have been able to overthrow their trainers without them." The boy looked up at Professor Cedar and said assertively, "The Pokemon deserve to be ruled by the Embroars. The Embroars were smarter and better than the rest so they could probably lead the others and established a stable government."

"Interesting opinion," Professor Cedar said with a slight smile, "But you're forgetting that the other Pokemon weren't allowed to evolve and educate themselves. Humans can learn and think critically and become leaders if properly taught and educated. We develop differing opinions on how the world should be and what's best for our society which is why it's so important to be able to work together rather than have a few that do."

Gi-gi stared at his tutor for a moment before stating flatly, "But we do live in a society dictated by the few. It's based on who has money and more importantly, who can train their Pokemon the best. Those are the people who decide what direction the Region should go, not the local people living in the cities and towns."

Professor Cedric smiled at him condescendingly which made Gi-gi's blood boil as he said, "The Elite Four and Champion may have a lot of influence and power, but you're forgetting that we have a Regional President that the Unovans vote for. Think of the Champion more as the primary military defense for the Region."

"He's way more than some military general," Gi-gi said huffily as he folded his arms indignantly. Adults could be so stupid sometimes. They always acted like they were smarter than children, but if there was something happening in the world that they didn't like, they ignored it and pretended it didn't exist. They blindly believed what they wanted to and they fought others with differing opinions tooth and nail because they were so convinced they were right. Gi-gi continued angrily, "The Champion and his Elite Four are nothing more than an oligarchy that run the Unova Region. If President Hanks did something Champion Arthur didn't approve of, Champion Arthur could override his decision and theoretically have him removed from office. The Champions are the ones that meet up to discuss politics and treaties, not the Presidents. All the government does is run the bureaucracy and maintain infrastructure while the Champion holds all the power."

Professor Cedar sighed and said, "I see you're very convinced of your opinion. However, I'll remind you that the Champion is decided by the person who treats their Pokemon with the most love and compassion. If they manage to defeat the standing Champion with Pokemon that care for them, it shows their kind nature and their willingness to appreciate those beneath them."

"What about people who don't like Pokemon," Gi-gi asked quietly. "What if they want to change the Region, but they can't just because they're unable to defeat the Champion or don't have enough 'love' for their Pokemon?"

"Hmm… I think you're looking at all this from the completely wrong perspective. You're forgetting that the Champion's primary focus is keeping the Region safe from outside and internal threats. If a person's not able to hold their own in battle, how can they even think of leading the League in battle? The President may not have as much influence as the Champion, but the people did vote for him which means that the Champion and the Unovans trust him enough to do a good job in leading the Region to a better future. I'll also remind you that everyone can change the world a little bit at a time by their good actions and kind words."

'Ideological drivel,' Gi-gi thought savagely. 'People think in their own self-interest and will never suddenly decide to be good and kind. The ones that are genuinely good only end up being exploited by the ones who look out for themselves. Being good is equivalent to being weak.' Instead of voicing these opinions, Gi-gi conceded his argument knowing that there would be nothing he could say to change Professor Cedar's opinion at this point, "You're right. I guess I got a little carried away with my own thoughts and ideas. The League isn't anything like the Embroars in the story."

Professor Cedar smiled and contentedly continued the lesson thinking he had just taught his pupil a profound lesson when in reality, Gi-gi had taken none of it to heart. Gi-gi sighed and continued to listen and delve into his studies while giving fleeting glances to the rising sun and the rolling hills. He saw his younger brother, Gideon, was already outside with his Pokemon, a small Goomy from the Kalos Region, that his father had especially bought for him to train so that he could have an advantage over other trainers when he started his Pokemon journey. Again, Gi-gi sighed and wished he could be out in the new day as well.

When the sun had reached its peak in the clear blue sky, Professor Cedar said, "I think we've done enough for the day. It is the summer holidays after all, you should go out and enjoy the sun."

Gi-gi's eyes immediately brightened, "Really! Thank you so much, Professor Cedar!" He leapt from the desk he'd been sitting at, respectfully said goodbye to his teacher and then raced out of the study room and down the long ornate hall decorated with exotic art and vases before he turned to the main entryway to rush outside.

Just as he was reaching for the door handle, he heard his name being shouted clearly and angrily through the big hall. Gi-gi hesitantly turned around and saw his father standing at the top of the sweeping marble staircase and glaring down at him. "Aren't you supposed to be in your studies? And why were you creating such a big ruckus right now. I could hear you all the way from my office!"

"I decided to let him leave early Alistair," Professor Cedar said respectfully to Gi-gi's father the moment he'd entered the large entrance hall. "He's been excelling at his work and I could tell he wanted to leave to be outside, so I decided to let him go. In fact, I don't think it would be a bad idea to give him a little more freedom now that it's the summer holidays. Your son's got a lot of creative energy pent up inside of him."

Alistair smiled graciously at Professor Cedar and said, "That was very considerate of you, Professor. However, I'll remind you that I'm his father and that I'm paying you to give him the best education which means I still want you to teach him full time. You may go for today, but I expect this to never happen again."

Professor Cedar nodded and gave Gi-gi a sympathetic look before he walked past him and out into the bright June sun. Gi-gi quietly looked up at his father and whispered, "Father… could I please go outside?"

"No," Alistair said shortly as he marched down the stairs and over to where his son was cowering. "Even though Professor Cedar isn't here, I expect you to continue your studies so that you'll be prepared for tomorrows lesson."

Gi-gi looked up at his father imploringly and pleaded, "But father, it's such a beautiful day! I've already skipped two grades in school and do well in all my private lessons. Please, can't I take the afternoon off and go play with Giallo!?"

Alistair grabbed Gi-gi's chin and forced it upwards so that he could glower down at his son's face and forcefully hiss, "Do not question me boy. I said no and that is final. Now go to your studies and don't come out until four."

"Father, why do I have to do this?" Gi-gi asked. "I do everything you ask me to do and I don't think one afternoon will make that big of a difference."

Alistair stroked his son's long, wild green hair and knelt in front of him so that their eyes were level. "It's because you have a talent and I don't want you to waste it. I ask you to study hard and learn because I want you to be successful in life and that'll only happen if you work diligently every day. Do you understand?" Gi-gi sullenly glared down at the floor seething at the fact that one day wouldn't affect his future career possibilities. If anything, it would help him since it would give him more time to relax and to actually make friends. When Gi-gi hadn't responded, Alistair forcefully grabbed Gi-gi's jaw and yanked it up before he growled, "I said: Do. You. Understand?"

"Yes father, I understand," Gi-gi said quickly. "I'll begin my studies immediately." His father released him and nodded coldly before turning his back on him and heading up the stairs. Gi-gi ran down the hall and to the study room he'd just been in, but instead of submissively returning to his books, Gi-gi opened the window leading to the outdoors and made the small jump from the windowsill to the rocks beneath. Gi-gi grinned and hid behind several bushes so that Gideon wouldn't see him and sprinted off to where he thought his sister might be.

He ran alongside the large mansion and turned a corner where he saw a small pavilion where a lone fifteen-year-old girl sat in her wheelchair. Her normally messy brown hair now done up in braids with a ring of flowers which she had weaved together herself rested on top of her head. Gi-gi ran snuck up behind her to see that she was currently reading a book on Celesta mythology since mythology of all sorts were her passion. Gi-gi felt himself go a little cold when he noticed the angry red lines tracing across her arms, but he ignored it in his excitement to scare her.

He put his hands in front of her eyes which caused her to squeak fearfully while the upper half of her body convulsed from fright. "Guess who?"

"Gi-gi!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing here!? I thought father had you studying all day!"

Gi-gi grinned and quickly moved so that he was facing her, "I decided to take the afternoon off. Want to come with me to go build our tree house out in the woods? I'm planning on asking Giallo to come as well. What do you say Charlotte?"

Charlotte chewed her bottom lip nervously, "I don't know Gi-gi… I… what if mother and father find out. They'll just send me to bed without dinner, but you… I don't want to think what they'll do to you. Maybe… maybe you should go back to your studies. I promise we'll have fun afterwards."

"Oh come on," Gi-gi insisted. He glanced down at her mythology book and said, "It'll be way more fun than reading about a bunch of people talking to Pokemon and the gods. We're almost finished with the pully system and then me and Giallo could pull you up so that you could see the tree house as well. You can even read there if you wanted, but I just think it would be fun if you were there with us."

"Well… it might not be so bad but…" Charlotte's eyes widened slightly as she looked behind Gi-gi and whispered, "Oh Arceus. Gi-gi, it's mother."

Gi-gi felt himself freeze before he slowly straightened and looked behind him. There standing in the shade of the pavilion was his mother. Her lush brown hair was done up in a tight, fashionable bun, she wore an elegant green dress, her makeup was professionally done to make her appear much younger in spite of the fact that her oldest was currently in his twenties, but her appearance was marred by the cold twisted sneer playing at her lips and the steely gray eyes glaring at the boy in front of her. "So, the freak thinks he can come out in broad daylight, does he? Does your father know about this, freak?"

Gi-gi stood protectively in front of his older sister despite him being four years younger than her. He stared his mother down as he considered what words he should use since his mother despised him. Gi-gi had never been sure why his mother hated him so much, but he imagined it had something to do with the fact that he didn't look or act quite normal. She and father both looked exactly alike as did most of their children with their thick brown hair and gray eyes, but Gi-gi stood out from them like a sore thumb. Not only did Gi-gi have wild green hair that ran down his back, he had red eyes that sharply contrasted with his hair making him appear even stranger than he already was with green hair. Not to mention that no matter how hard he tried to smooth his hair back, three prongs of hair perpetually stuck out making them look more like horns than actual hair. Mother always cared about fashion and social acceptance, so it wasn't any wonder that she wouldn't be able to stand a boy that looked and acted so differently from what she was used to. "Yes, he knows," Gi-gi lied smoothly while keeping eye contact with his mother. "Professor Cedar let me go early so I have the rest of the day off. Now if you don't mind, Charlotte and I want to go have fun since it's beautiful weather."

She glared at Gi-gi and hissed, "You little lying brat. Your father would never let his precious little prodigy get out of studying." She walked over to him in two quick strides and grabbed a hold of his arm and said, "We'll go see what Alistair thinks of this. Maybe when he sees you're not worth a single dime we spend on you, he'll finally put more effort into Gideon's upbringing."

Gi-gi felt himself become tense and whispered, "Please don't tell father. I just wanted to enjoy the summer day. You have to understand that-"

"Pathetic," she spat, "We should toss you out of here this day for the worthless pile of Trubbish that you are."

She began forcefully dragging Gi-gi with her back towards the mansion as Charlotte pleaded for her to stop, but she ignored her daughter's cries and continued towards the French doors that led into the inside of the house. Gi-gi desperately pulled at her grasp, but she simply tightened her hold on him and yanked him into the main hall where she screamed Alistair's name. When Alistair came down, his eyes locked onto Gi-gi's who looked down in shame while the wretched woman explained everything that happened to Alistair. "Thank you for being honest with me, Amelia." Alistair stared fixatedly at Gi-gi as he hissed, "Unlike some people, I can trust you."

Alistair walked toward Gi-gi and grabbed him by the throat and tightened his grip like a vice. "You lied to me, Ghetsis. You told me you'd return to your studies, but you didn't. The very first thing you did was break the rules and betray my trust."

"I say we toss this mistake into an orphanage where we won't have to think about him anymore," Amelia said with a malicious glint in her eye. She smiled slightly as she heard Gi-gi choked breathing and saw that Alistair's nails buried into Gi-gi's skin causing him to bleed.

"I'm sure you'd like that Amelia," Alistair said coldly, "But he's better than any of the other children. I know you hate to admit it, but it's true. Now Ghetsis, since you've lied to my face and stopped your studies for something as meaningless as sneaking outside, I'll have to punish you."

Gi-gi's eyes widened in horror as he saw his father bringing out one of his pokeballs. "No father, please." But it was too late. His father had sent out a Sigilyph that was staring at the three of them blankly. Alistair threw Gi-gi down to the ground in front of the Pokemon and calmly ordered it to use psychic on the boy. Gi-gi screamed in agony as pain filled his mind and he felt as if his body had lit itself on fire. He was barely aware of Amelia walking around next to him and watching eagerly as the young child writhed in agony on the floor. "Please stop!" Gi-gi sobbed. "I'm sorry!" The pain didn't stop. If anything, it intensified.

Gi-gi felt as if his flesh had started to bubble and swell in painful sores and rip apart despite his skin remaining smooth. The physical pain he felt, however, was nothing compared to the mental agony. He felt as if someone had come into his mind and tore through each of his thoughts like a dagger making even his happiest memories ones of pain and suffering. He begged and begged his father to stop, but nothing changed. The pain continued. Gi-gi made a silent prayer to Arceus, Reshiram and Zekrom to come save him, but nothing happened just as it did every time he was tortured as punishment. The gods didn't care about him or the rest of humanity for that manner. All there was in this world was trauma and endless grief. Life truly was meaningless.

At long last, Alistair ordered his Sigilyph to stop and said, "Oh Ghetsis, when will you learn that I'm only trying to help you, but at every turn you defy me. I'm only trying to make you the very best person you could possibly be."

"I already try so hard father," Gi-gi sobbed, tears streaming down his face as he curled up into fetal position and shook uncontrollably. "It was just one afternoon. What more do you want from me?"

"Isn't it obvious Ghetsis," his father asked quietly. "I want you to be perfect."

**A/N: So, I've been going through some writer's block on my story Whispers in the Shadows so I just wrote this to try and inspire me and as background information on Ghetsis if anyone wants to know. Honestly I didn't care much about Ghetsis until I started writing more BW fanfiction and I wondered why the flip is Ghetsis such an evil dude. Literally he's the only character that tries to kill the protagonist... several times. This is my actual headcanon for Ghetsis even though it's connected to my AU. I just feel like he had to be seriously messed up by someone in order to become the monster we all know and hate. Anyway, hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
